Just Visiting
by AznxAngel
Summary: Two unknowing girls get sucked into the wrld of Gundam Wing...in an unlikely manner and have an experience they will never forget. R&R like a responsible reader! Alot of cursing and humor. Romance is on later. *Warning* Relena, Hilde and co. bashig! WILL
1. Handfuls of Hair and Mayo

By: AznxAngel and Gumiebearz819 (Don't forget to read all of our...GREAT...stories.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jessie can you fix the TV? I'm painting my nails so I can't move!" said an asian girl. "It's doing that staticy thing again. Can't you just buy a new one?" The girl blew on her nails as she struggled to stand up.  
"COMING THROUGH!!" Jessie came flying up the stairs with three cups overflowing with lemonade. Just as she was about to come up the last stair she slips on the hard wooden floors spilling the lemonade everywhere.  
"Jessie you got it all over the tv! Oh crap you got it on Cassie too! Cassie wake up damnit! You have freaking lemonade all over you!" Cassie stirred from her peaceful sleep as she touched her face. Jessie smiled as she walked over to the television.  
"Let's see here. Instead of watching tv let's play the old school nintendo. I have every game. Alright...now which wire is fucked up and keeps sparking?!" Jessie stood tampering the wires as they sparked out of control. "Damnit! Wait...what the hell is that?!" A large machanical robot stood towering above buildings as it shot rains of bullets.  
"Hey that's Gundam Wing! Let's watch I love this show!" Monica sat back watching until Jessie taped two of the wrong wires together. In that moment the televistion was engulfed in electriacl shocks.  
"Um...I don't think it's supposed to do that." Cassie said as she waved the smoke out of her face. Coughing Monica walked over to the broken hunk of junk. Pushing Jessie aside she squinted her eyes as she tried her best to make out what was on the other side of the tv.  
  
  
~*~*Gundam World*~*~  
  
"Damnit Heero! Why the hell did you shoot the damned tv?! Are you that lazy as to PICK the remote up and fucking press the button!" Heero just shrugged at Duo's agitating comments.  
"What's that Duo?" Quatre asked. On the inside screen of the tv all the boys saw three girls surrounded by smoke.   
"Is that a bug or something? Get it out of there!" Wufei said reaching into the broken tv to pull out this "bug". "I think I got it...but it's ...hairy!!!!!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*Back home*~*~*~*~  
  
"HOLY SHIT! SOMETHINGS PULLING ON MY HAIR IN THE TV!!!!!!!!!!" Monica shouted at the top of her lungs as fingers reached in tugging strongly on her silky strands.  
"Oh my fucking GOD!!! Cassie grab her legs!" Jessie and Cassie grabbed Monica's legs in an attempt to pull her free. They pulled as hard as they could pulling off Monica's socks, they both flew back slamming onto the bed.  
  
~*~*~Gundam World~*~*~  
  
"I got a handful! Help me out here guys!" Wufei shouted tugging fiercly on the hair. All the boys silently took some hair pulling it as hard as possible  
  
~*~*~Room~*~*~  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cassie was holding Monica's legs as Jessie clung to Monica's waist.  
"We're not giving in without a fight!" Jessie said making fists with her hands, also causing Monica and Cassie to fly through the tv. Jessie frowned grabbing onto Cassie's foot. Pulling with all of her might, Jessie managed to scramble Cassie out of the tv set, but accidentily tripped on the flaming wire and flew into the black box of junk. Cassie stood speechless as everyone disapeared.  
"Oh shit"  
  
~*~*~Gundam Wing~*~*~  
  
"JESSIE GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!!!!" Monica squirmed under Jessie as she sat unkowingly indian style on her back. Rubbing her temples, Monica stuggled to get up tripping on Jessie's foot, she hopped on one foot right into Wufei. The two fell to the floor in a muddle of grunts and groans.  
"Um...Monica?"  
"WHAT!"   
"Who are they?" Monica looked up to see the five pilots looking quizically at them. Expecting to find the answers written on her friend's face she looked at her with her jaw dropped to the floor.  
"How are we with the Gundam Pilots?" Monica looked at the boys with the look of a sufferer from a heart attack.  
"Hey he's hot!" Jessie screamed pointing to Quatre. "Who the hell cares!" Monica nodded in agreement and sat on the couch. Jessie followed fluffing a pillow or two on her way.  
"Get the hell out of my house." Heero said pointed a 24 mm sniper rifle in their faces.  
"Oh my fucking~ GOD!" Jessie shot her hands in the air in an attempt to save both of their asses. She nudged Monica's arm whispering, "I think that's our cue to leave"  
"Heero put the damn gun down. They're just girls. You're flipping out for no reason!" Quatre said pushing Heero's hand towards the floor. Trowa stepped up taking the gun and putting the safety key on.  
"THANK YOU JESUS!" Both girls screamed as they latched onto each other, hugging tightly.  
"So...um what are two such charming ladies such as yourselves doing in our brokendown bungalow?" Duo said smiling and winking. He also recieved a nasty blow to the head as Heero took offense to his last comment about his house. Heero stalked to the two girls sitting on the couch to blow their brains out when he stopped because of Quatre's peace making ways.  
"All I know is that I wanted my nintendo to work and then with the lemonade, the sparks, the bang, Monica's hair being pulled out of her freaking head, and then the people and OH!" Jessie stammered out clutching her head at an obvious headache.  
"There, there" Monica said rubbing the poor girl's back. "Simple minded child." There was utter silence until Monica bellowed out in a loud tone, "WAIT A MINUTE! WHO THE HELL WAS PULLING MY HAIR!?" All the boys except Wufei seemed to find the floor so amazingly interesting as they cast their eyes down. "YOU!" Monica said pointing at Wufei. She had a sadistic look in her eyes as she edged closer to him...and his doom.  
"YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY HAIR?!" Wufei sweatdropped and began backing up as Jessie shouted.  
"Hey buddy, if you know what's good for you...you'd better run!......Either that or beg for forgiveness...she's got a mean backslap! I have proof!" Jessie tried to roll her sleeve up but somehow managed to tangle the rest of her shirt over her head. Rolling her eyes Monica shook her head.  
"Back to buisness. Who told you to fucking tug on my hair like that?!"  
"I don't have to answer that you weak onna!" Wufei shouted in her face leaving droplets of spit on her face. Monica shut her eyes closed as it rained down on her.  
"Oh buddy you're in for it! I'm gonna rip off your balls and feed them to a leemer!" Jessie screamed pointing her finger at him. Quatre turned his attention to Jessie from her remark. She sunk lower into the couch as he eyed her up and down.  
"Oh..." she gurgled.  
"Guys maybe we should just forget about the whole thing and just get some rest and figure out a way for them to get back home tomorrow?" Trowa said calmly. Monica dropped her psychotic look and replaced it with a look of pure love as she drooled lightly onto her shirt. Jessie nodded vigorously.  
"Do you have a kitchen?" Jessie asked anxiously. The boys nodded. "Good I'm gonna eat their food. Oh shit did I say that out loud? Oh crap...um...I like chick peas" Monica smacked her forehead as her best friend sat there making an ass out of herself.  
"And I wonder why people ask my why I'm her friend" Monica asked herself as she chuckled lightly at Jessie's stupidity. Quatre lightly took Jessie's hand guiding her to the kitchen. Jessie turned around to look at Monica giving her a thumbs up. Just as the two disappeared down the hall she heard Jessie ask, "You don't happen to have some mayonaise do you? HELLZ YEA!" Guessing from the response either they have a huge tub of it or they're making out.  
"I'm going to bed if you don't mind. Um..anyone of you want to tell me where they are?" Trowa looked at Heero, Heero looked at Wufei and back to Trowa. He shrugged leading her to the rooms on the second floor. Trowa stood waiting at the top of the long stair case as Monica struggled to climb the "great height" she leaned heavily on the banister. She slipped on her cotton socks and rolled down the rest of the 32 steps. THUMP!  
"Oh my the fucking God. My whole damned body is numb! I don't think it's supposed to do that." Monica exclaimed as her neck twitched out of control. Jessie walked out of the kitchen with a spoon of mayo in her hand. She ate the rest of her "light" snack and went to help Monica up the stairs. She looped her arm around her shoulder as Trowa took the other side. The trio went up the stairs to have a good nights rest. 


	2. FinallyNORMAL GET READY TO RUMBLE!

Just Visiting  
  
  
  
The sun just began to leak through the cream colored curtains, illuminating the two girls in their own respective rooms. Monica tossed around, kicking the blankets off her bed. She woke up startled searching frantically for Jessie. She stepped out of the fluffy covers and opened the door to the hallway. Monica walked to the next room, tapping lightly on the door as she entered. She reached out to wake Jessie up but she thought of something.."genious". She rubbed her hands together smiling like an idiot as she prepared to leap on the unsuspecting retard.   
"TALLY HO!" Monica leaped high into the air before landing on Jessie cracking most of her joints. She laughed with much fervor as her friend screamed at the top of her God given lungs.  
"HOLY JESUS!" she said as she sat up. She searched around the room looking for her asaliant and found her rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles. She frowned devising a master plan in her head to get her revenge.  
"Hey don't you think that since we crashed here we should do something?" Monica said in a moment of seriousness.  
"If it involves any form of movement or exercise count me out! Why move when you can just sit here on your lazy ass and have fun?"  
"You have a point there. But seriously let's try making them breakfast! You know you want my pancakes....WITH SPRINKLES!" Jessie's eyes lit up with joy as the sentence ended. She gleefully clapped her hands as she began to drool.   
"LET'S GO!" she screamed spraying spit everywhere.  
The two girls went down the flight of stairs carefully as Monica's fear greatened at the thought the events of the night before. Jessie just laughed and walked into the kitchen in a hurry. The girls looked around gathering as much ingredients as they could. Both girls agreed the safest thing to do was to leave easy jobs to the clumsier of the two. Jessie would make toast and fried eggs while Monica would tackle the job of bacon and pancakes. The girls smiled as they prepared to get messy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~30 Minutes later*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jessie can you go wake the guys up?" Monica asked licking her finger. Jessie nodded as she pulled a large pot out of the cupboard. She then pulled open a draw, picking up a wooden sauce spoon.  
"What are you doing?" Monica yelled.  
"WAKING THE GUYS UP THAT"S WHAT!" She climbed up the stairs as she sat her ass on the carpeted floor. Jessie set the pot on the floor while she cracked her knuckles. She cleared her throat, drew in a deep breath and began to smash the pot with her spoon. She opened her mouth to scream, "HEY!!!!! Wake up wake up wake up~!" Jessie kept banging on the pot for a good five minutes before she heard stirring and the creak of a door opening. She smiled thining her plan had worked well until she was met with the famous Heero Yuy death glare, gun and a katana. "OH shit" She dropped the spoon, flipped the pot on her head and ran/rolled down the stairs.   
Monica was startled as she heard gun shots, shouts, and death threats all at the same time. She shook her head trying to ignore them until she found Jessie at the bottom of the stair case with bruises all over.  
"What the hell just happened?!" She screamed.  
"I don't know! Wake up and then doors and and...GUN!" Jessie shook violently as she began to whine and cry like a baby.  
"What the hell is that!" Monica said pointing to an indent in her pot-hat.  
"The bullet! It bounced right the fuck off! What the hell is this thing made of!" Jessie examined the battered pot.  
"What ever it is, it saved your life." Jessie just nodded as she looked down with glazed eyes. "And I think our lives are in danger once again...." Jessie looked up and srcreeched as Heero followed by Wufei jumped down swinging their guns and swords around like psychos.   
"Who the hell banged the pot?!" Heero shouted. Jessie threw the pot to Monica who by mistake grabbed onto it. She then threw the spoon and pointed to Monica.  
"BITCH!" Monica screamed. Heero points his gun at her chasing her up the stairs. Wufei looked at Jessie with a careful eye as she sighed holding her wild heart. She looked up for a moment and then looked down....she realized he was staring and shot her eyes back to him.  
"Oh fuck..." She followed after Monica as Wufei shouted his battle cries. "DON"T KILL ME!!!!!!! I DIDN"T EAT YET!" Jessie turned around the next hallway opening the first door in sight. She leaned heavily on it as she fought to drink in air.  
"Um...Good Morning?" Jessie turned to see Quatre scratching his head on the bed. She smiled so hard that her mouth began to twitch. All she could do was wave as she inched towards the bed. "What's all the racket?" Quatre asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his bare body.  
'Oh man' Jessie thought 'I wouldn't have minded'. She shook her head at the loss. "OH I woke Heero and Wufei. They seemed um..PISSED to say the least. They don't wake up at this time of day I am just guessing?" Quatre laughed full heartedily. Jessie thought that she had missed something and began to laugh obnoxiously with him. He stopped as she continued to laugh about nothing. She finally realized that he wasn't laughing and stopped immediately.   
"Heh heh...well oh yea! Hide me! They might come at any...." Just as she was about to finish her sentence the door was kicked down slamming Jessie down with it. Quatre winced as he heard a sickening sound of bones cracking. Monica ran in the room stepping on the door. She jumped on top of the bed while she picked up a lamp ready to launch it at Heero. He just glared and shot a round of bullets at the lamp. She stood there holding a measly shard of porcline as the rest fell apart. She then jumped off hiding behind Quatre.  
"Where's Jessie?!" Just then she heard a faint moan from under the door. "GET OFF THE DOOR WUFEI!" Monica knelt as she pushed the door off of Jessie's broken frame. "Oh my dear Lord!" She found Jessie compressed into the carpet. "Poor thing!" She moaned again in response. Monica pulled Jessie up into sitting position letting her lean on her shoulder. Monica then was engulfed by rage. She stood up letting Jessie hit the floor for a second time.   
"WHO DID THIS! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT KIND OF SADISTIC FUCK ARE YOU?!" She said pointing an accusing finger at Wufei. By this time Heero had actually felt afraid and put his gun back into his holster. He cleared his throat as he imagined the many ways Wufei would pay. Monica glared at him while taking Jessie's arm and dragging her into the hallway. She pulled her to their rooms and left her on the floor to get up. Quatre followed into Jessie's room.  
"Hun you have to do the rest" Monica said stepping back. Quatre shrugged and picked Jessie up placing her on the bed. Her once white covers had been tainted pink.  
"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH~ I'm hurtin' pretty bad. OH SHIT! Look at my fucking clothes!" She looked down at herself. Her pant leg was missing on the right side, her shirt sleeve was missing with the rest covered in butter, blood and gundpowder. She shook her head. "This is no fun. NO fun at all. It's all fun and VERY DANGEROUS games until someone dies. I think I need a change of clothes." Monica nodded in agreement. Jessie looked up at Quatre batting her eyes. "I need clothes...you can provide them...get my drift?" Jessie batted her lashes again. Quatre shrugged "Why not" Monica rolled her eyes..."What a fucking way to ask."  
  
~*~5 Minutes Later*~  
  
"Are you sure you can handle shopping after that kind of beat up?" Jessie shut the car door and rolled the window down. She smiled as she said, "Hun I'm ready any time!"  
Heero had remembered to wax his brand new car. He stepped outside to see Monica in the drivers seat and Jessie in the passenger's. Heero's eyes bulged out as the two girls sat in his new BMW Z3 convertible. His blood began to boil as Monica tampered with the radio pumping the sound to it's limit.  
"MY CAR!!!!!"Heero screamed as he made a mad dash to the car. Monica laughed as he was half way across the yard and drove full speed to the mall with the Avis computer on.   
  
~*~*~10 mins later*~*~  
  
The girls spent all the cash Quatre gave them. The two had split the $500 even. They sat in the food court with their meals, watching the people move in a hurry.  
"So Jessie, I see you have a little thing for Quatre!" Jessie blushed crimson all the way to her ears. Monica burst out laughing spitting food here and there. Jessie nodded "You could say that"  
"Ok so let me rephrase that....You have a CRUSH on Quatre."  
"What the fuck? That's the same thing you just asked me except now I feel like we're in fucking second grade!" Monica shrugged putting more pizza in her mouth.  
"Well...well...at least I don't have a thing for HEERO!" Monica chocked on her food. Jessie laughed and pointed her finger at Monica. "YOU DO LIKE HIM!"   
"NO I DON"T! He's a fucking psycho!"  
"You like~him, you LOVE~ him, you KNOW~it!" Monica scrunched her brow as she made a face at her best friend.   
"Ok enough I'm not hungry anymore...let's go home"  
  
~*~*~In the driveway~*~*~  
  
"That was fun" Jessie said hauling the thirty something bags she had managed to grab. Monica nodded taking her bags too. The girls inched towards the front door when they noticed new cars in the driveway. The two girls looked at the house and ran to the door. When they opened the door they heard soemthing very strange.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The grils cringed at the annoying voice and turned to the left, where the source of the racket was. Then they heard something else.  
"QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The two girls swung their heads to the right. Then they looked at each other. The two knew what they were in for.  
"Time to RUMBLE!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authroresses: DID YOU ENJOY IT? DID YOU?! IF so please review. NO FLAMING! Be gentle damnit! 


	3. Eating out and Talking Bullshit

A:N/ Sorry about this...um...chapter 2 had gotten cut off for some odd reason. This will make up for the people who have been waiting so patiently. Thanx! ~ Jess and Mon  
  
  
  
  
Just Visiting  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are they!" Monica shouted. Trowa walked into the room watching the two girls fume. "That's Dorothy and Relena."  
"GIRLS?!" Jessie screamed. "Bitches are dead!" Monica raced up the stairs and Jessie ran into another hallway. Jessie could hear scuffling in one of the guest rooms. She slowly put her ear against the oak door and waited quietly.   
"Quatre, I love you! Marry me and when my daddy dies I inherit all of his land. Think of what we can make out of our two companies joined! Billions of dollars!" Jessie heard someone struggle.   
"Dorothy please get off of me!" That was it. Strike 3! Jessie cursed under her breath before she rammed the door down with all her might. She looked around as she did she spotted a lemon blonde bitch with strange eyebrows. She made the most evil and scary looking face she could and lunged at Dorothy.  
"HOLY SHIT! THIS GIRL IS DERANGED!" Dorothy shouted as she was pinned to the ground. Jessie scratched at her eyes and began to throw aimless punches everywhere. Dorothy reached for the lamp when Quatre picked it up for her. Dorothy smiled, "Thank you Quatre..I knew you'd help me!" Quatre smiled sweetly as he dropped the glass lamp right on her head. Jessie cringed at the blood and noise it made as the glass shattered on the idiot's head.   
"That was...well...interesting. WHO THE FUCK WAS SHE?!" Jessie said wipping the blood off of her face. Quatre shrugged and helped her up. Jessie smiled but suddenly was alarmed when she heard a high pitched scream from upstairs. "That was too high pitched to be Monica's scream...well I think she's busting up on that Relena chic's ass! HEHEHEHEHE" Quatre raised an eyebrow as his intrest in the fight grew.  
Monica shouted her korean war cries and lunged at Relena. Heero looked at Monica with unwavering eyes as she began to punch mercilessly at Relena's gut. She groaned in pain as Monica hit harder as she saw that she was trying to get away.  
"I'M A DIPLOMAT! AN AMBASSADOR FOR 35 COLONIES! I WAS QUEEN OF THE WORLD AT ONE POINT!" Relena screamed.  
"I don't give a shit if your the bloody POPE! NO ONE TOUCHES MY....my.....*whispers*my...yea....JUST GET THE HELL OUT! LEAVE!" Relena gave a confused look and stood up to leave when she toppled over onto Heero. Monica began to crack her neck signaling a second round of rumbling. Heero smirked as he gave Relena a hand.  
"Thank you Heero...I knew someone was civilized in this room" Relena said as she glared at Monica. Monica looked as though she was going to errupt with cruel and unusual ways to make Relena cry in pain. She then frowned as she saw Heero holding Relena. Heero gave a small smile as he picked Relena off her feet. Monica's mouth dropped open but quickly shut as she saw Heero throw Relena out the open window on the 4th floor. Heero brushed his hands off as if he had touched something dirty. Monica laughed as Jessie just walked in with Quatre.  
"Well why don't we call it a night and go out for some dinner? My treat" Quatre smiled sweetly. Jessie inched closer to Monica as she whispered.  
"Damn straight he should treat us...he's got all the bling bling," Monica smiled wider as she saw her friend shake her arms in mid air.   
"You ok there?" Jessie made an "o" with her mouth as she turned her body to her left where Quatre was standing. She made some lame excuse about a bug to cover up. Monica rolled her eyes.  
"That's why I love ya."  
"Well Heero are you coming out with us?" Heero looked grim as the idea was introduced to him. Monica gave him a pleading look.  
"Will you excuse me and Heero for a moment Jessie and Quatre dear?" Jessie jumped at the "dear" part but let it slide just that time. Monica pulled Heero to the side of the room.  
"Ok...I doubt that it would be fair to leave me with those two love doves with me sitting in the middle listening to them flirt the whole night. Now I got that Relena Hoe off your back now you do me a favor you got it?" Heero thought it for a moment before he answered, "Fine. It's only fair. A favor for a favor." Monica smiled triumphantly as Jessie gave her the thumbs up.  
"Be ready in 30 minutes girls." Jessie and Monica looked at each other for a brief moment before they dashed up the stairs to see what they could whip up.  
Jessie took all the shopping bags and flipped them over. She rummaged through her piles and split them into pants and shirts. She found a nice pair of black capris and a red Cache tank top. She emitted a loud cry of triumph as she looked at herself in the mirror. Jessie ran down the hallway to see how Monica was doing. When she entered through the door Monica was wearing flared denim jeans with a tie string sleeveless turtle neck in grey. Monica greeted Jessie.  
"You look sooo~ good!" Jessie did a little I know I know look and waved her hand.  
"Don't start drooling now!" Monica linked arms with Jessie and they headed downstairs to greet their "dates" (we authoresses like that term *cough*). The guys were lounging around in the library wearing more casual attires. Quatre was browsing around in a pair of light colored khaki jeans with a white t-shirt and a blue throw-over. Jessie's jaw dropped open as he russled his perfect blonde hair. Jessie soon leaned heavily on Monica as she was running out of breath. Monica rolled her eyes until she caught a glance of Heero. Heero was wearing stonewashed jeans with a wife-beater and a green button-up. Jessie's bubble burst as she heard a loud thud with a shatter. Jessie turned to see Monica brushing the porceline off of her shirt.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Heero asked giving her a funny look.  
"I was distracted by the..." Monica took a glance at his open shirt, "the....the.....the....*drool*"  
"THE MOON! ISN"T IT BEAUTIFUL!?" Jessie said sliding in front of Heero trying to save Monica's ass. Quatre gave her a smile and Jessie sighed.   
"You girls ready?" Quatre asked sweetly. Jessie nodded eagerly.  
"We have been ready our whole lives...I MEAN! forever....hehe...." Monica laughed. She turned to Jessie who smacked her forehead at Monica's stupidity.   
Jessie slickly looped arms with Quatre as she turned to Monica to recieve an evil glare which was returned by a thumbs up. Monica looked to Heero who led the way to the garage.  
"So Quatre where are we going?" Monica asked. Quatre made a confused look and shrugged.  
"Where do you girls want to go?" He said turning to Jessie.  
"MCDONALDS!" They screamed in unison. Heero smacked Monica's back to make her shut up...which made her fly straight into Jessie who was doing her victory dance. She ran in circles and they both knocked into the bikes. They stood up and straightened their hair out. Quatre looked at Heero evily glaring at him. Jessie decided that it was the perfect time to stick up for her friend.  
"You sick fuck~oooooh! GOTTA GO!" She screamed he whipped out a 9mm smack between her eyes. He clicked his safety off and was about to shoot her when Quatre pulled her back.  
"You are such a SHIT disturber!" Monica said slapping him in the face. "Ok...I admit it...I do smack Jessie around sometimes...but I DON"T STICK A GUN IN HER FACE! NO ONE! And I mean NO one threatens to kill her!" Jessie made a fist in the air as her friend made her speech. Heero lifted his hand to his cheek where he had been hit. He looked at Monica and felt some guilt when he saw that her plam was bleeding while a cut formed on Jessie's forehead. Afterwards, Quatre appologiexed on Heero's behalf and led the girls to the car to go get dinner.  
They arrived at the Cressent Moon Cafe and as they were seated Jessie couldn't help but notice the crutons that were placed in the middle of the table. Everyone ordered their food and now sat sipping red wine while Jessie was happy with her Sherly Temple.   
"So," Quatre started as he made conversation, "what do you guys do as hobbies?"  
"Well I play chess, built a rocket fit for outer space explorations and on my spare time I found the cure to cancer!" Jessie said smiling. Monica looked at her crazy friend and rolled her eyes as she just bullshited every possible thing imaginable.  
"Really? You found a cure for cancer too?" Jessie looked confused, "I did too! What's your research groups name?" Jessie couldn't help but look at the brown turd like crutons.  
"The...um...d....the ....DINGLEBERRIES!" Quatre gave a funny look at his "date" as she gulped the whole glass of Sherley Temple down.  
"Oh, well I don't do much. I just dtaw all the time and listen to music....nothing as important as the things JESSIE* does...cause you know...she is a founder for a cure to a deadly disease." Jessie slumped in her chairs as she felt guilty.  
"But, you draw very well so....yea....."  
Everyone quickly finished their meals with nothing said. They were quickly bored of the way too expensive cafe and decided to go out for a spin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys...this is Jessie and Monica speaking! Well we the authoresses haven't done our duty of updating quickly but to hell with it. We'll make up for it by making you shit in your pants next chapter!  
  
Love always  
~*The Crust Munchers*~ 


	4. Car Chase

After driving around for awhile, the group agreed upon, going to the new Club Matrix. The two girls jumped out of the car in a hurry to get to their first club. They straightened their hair and fixed their make-up before walking slickly over to the bouncer and waited for the guys. When they got there the bouncer immediately let Heero and Quatre in because they had "connections", while Jessie and Monica struggeled.  
"You there! The asian one!" Monica walked over to the big hulky bouncer while she began to shake thinking he was going to bash her face in. "You can go in. You're with Heero aren't you?"  
"Um...how did you know that? I mean...YEA!" Monica looked back at Jessie and shrugged. Jessie made a frown and stepped up to the velvet rope. Jessie unhooks the rope and begins to enter when the bouncer shoves her back.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going? SIT YOUR WHITE ASS DOWN!" Jessie looked at him in fear as he continued, "How old are you kid?"  
"KID?! I take that as an offence! How dare you insult me! I'm fiftee....Sevente......I MEAN EIGHTEEN!" The bouncer looked PRETTY* pissed when she got in his face.  
"NOW STEP ASIDE, YOU INVALID FOOL AND LET ME IN! I need to purchase some alchoholic beverages since i'm twenty one!"  
"Didn't you just say that your eighteen?"  
"That's what you think"she said smirking. He looked at her like she was some kind of idiot...*need we mind you...she is...*  
  
*~*~*FINALLY IN THE CLUB*~*~*  
  
Monica had already hit the dance floor when they got their drinks and Jessie sat around doing nothing for a while. Jessie decided to pass on the dancing, thinking she could hurt herself so she went to find something more exciting. She found a room full of hot guys gambling. She smiled widely as she entered, "This looks like fun"  
Monica went back to the bar where Quatre and Heero were enjoying a couple of beers.   
"Hey did you see Jessie?' They both shook their heads. "Oh ok, she's probably out having fun somewhere."  
"Do you want a drink?" Heero asked.  
"Yea a shot of tequilla please!" Monica said as she took a lime from the counter and salt. The bar tender pulled out a bottle of Tequilla and poured her a shot. She looked at it with wide eyed delight as she quickly downed it and bit her lime. She licked the salt off her hand and squealed inwardly. 'MY FIRST SHOT!' Quatre looked around fratically as he got worried about Jessie. While Jessie was out somewhere probably dead....Monica drags Heero out on the dance floor to a good beat song.  
  
~*~Gambling Room~*~  
"COME ON! Black Jack just isn't my game! How about a round of Go Fish!" She said giving a thumbs up. THe guys looked at her and laughed. The dealer handed out the cards and Jessie sighed deeply. 'Here goes another round. Hope I do well, cause this time....I'm BETTING THE CAR!' The men all put downt their bets and Jessie stood up to make her proposition.  
"Ladies...and....I mean....GENTLEMEN! I have a deal, I lose...whoever wins gets a new MERCEDES! Who's in?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monica was actually drunk enough to have pulled Heero in for a slow dance. He gave a confused look and decided just to follow her lead. Quatre took a last sip of his beer when Jessie came flying into his arms  
"WE GOTTA GO!"   
"What?" Quatre asked.  
"And I mean fucking now!" Jessie said as she looked around the club.  
Gunshots were heard and people hit the floor. Jessie's mouth dropped and she turned to Quatre.  
"I TOLD YOU!" They heard more rounds as Quatre pulled her to the door.   
"YOU BITCH! WHERE IS THAT CAR?!" Quatre turned to Jessie with a questioning look.  
"I kinda....I DUNNO!"  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT NICE BLACK MERCEDES YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?! HM? JESSIE COME BACK HERE!" Quatre looked at Jessie again.  
"What black Mercedes? Were you talking about my* car?" Jessie shook her head and screamed.  
"Don't ask questions just run!"  
By that time Monica had seen the gunman running towards Jessie.  
"Um...Heero, I think we gotta leave!" Heero ran to the rest of the group out the door as the gamblers followed in hot pursuit. They got in the car and Heero reved the engine as Jessie and Quatre piled in the back.   
"Buckle up~" Heero said before skidding down the road.  
"Jessie?" Monica asked sweetly.  
Jessie smiled as she saw her friend wasn't freaking out. "What?" she smiled.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Jessie jumped and opened her eyes widely as she saw flames bursting out of her eyes.  
"I um...bet-Quatre's-car-in-a-game-of-BlackJack-and-I-kinda-lost." Monica turned back to the fronts and continuously smashed her head on the windshield.  
"Um....Monica you could go unconcious." Heero stated flatly.  
"I was aiming for that." Jessie twiddled her fingers as she had nothing to say. Quatre smiled lightly and put his arm around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.  
"It's ok Jessie," Jessie perked up at that, "I could have always bought a new car. I'm not mad. Don't worry ok?" Jessie smiled and leaned her head heavily on his shoulder. He *Blushed*and put his other hand on hers.   
When they thought they were safe a shower of bullets raided the car. Jessie screams at the top of her lungs, "We're fucked...HUHUH" Tears were threatening to spill down her face when she saw the 5 cars speeding towards them. "Oh shit, I did a boo boo," she cried.  
"Yea you made a big fucking boo boo! What the hell are we doing going through all this trouble over a fucking card game!" Monica screamed.  
"I told them I wanted to play go-fish!" Jessie tried making an excuse. Monica just shook her head thinking of a million ways to hurt Jessie. Jessie felt threatened and snuggled closer to Quatre. Monica cursed under her breath as she was jealous of Jessie's smooth going night. She looked over to the drivers seat and found a hot but very badly tempered asshole. She shook her head once again but a scream welled up in her throat as the car began to swerve out of control.  
"AHHH! HOLY SHIT WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jessie said grabbing a fist full of Quatre's hair. He grunted at her strong grip. Heero turned the car into a forest as the bullet hole made the tire lose air quickly. Heero waited until the cars came up behind them.   
"Quatre, stay here and take this gun. Monica take Jessie to the back of the woods and wait there for me. I'll keep them off." Monica shook her head.  
"Hells no! I'm not leaving. What if you don't come back?! Then it's just me and Jessie. Now when Jessie is scared, it doesn't really help the situation considering she's a sped and would proabably scream creating attention. Now Quatre take Jessie to the back of the woods and give me that damned gun!" Heero's eyes widened in surprise as Monica grabbed the gun out of his hand. She signaled Jessie and she dragged Quatre away. "Alright get behind the car. I'm going out to that tree." Before Heero could say anything, Monica was running across the street to a very thick oak tree. They both watched the cars hault as the passengers came out fully armed. Monica looked at Heero's signal and aimed very carefully. She watched and waited. She heard Heero's frist fire and followed shortly after. Direct hit for both. Heero killed the driver while Monica shot the other through the shoulder. She began to head for the other side when a man suddenly came out the back seat and aimed for her. Heero lunged at her and shielded her from the bullet. He shot the man between the eyes as they both fell on the concrete. Monica looked up as she saw the bullet had grazed Heero on the arm. She took her handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapped it around his arm. He looked at her and she gave a look of compassion. They both didn't say a word and headed into the forest.  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Motel 6

A/N: Hey it's the Crust Munchers here! Well we have been blessed with a new chapter...MUAHAHAHA. Well there is more psychotic laughter in this one. Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheh ^.^ Ok...we will calm down. Leave more of those great comments. Thanx - Jessie and Monica  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica and Heero began tracking into the thick forest in search of Quatre and Jessie. Heero and Monica had been walking for some time before they heard a distant crackling of a fire. Confused, Monica rushed towards the red glow that pierced the darkness. She came across Jessie poking at a roaring fire with a small stick. "How did you start a fire?" Monica asked.  
Jessie looked up smiling widely and answered, "I rubbed sticks together! Aren't you proud of me?" Monica looked at her baffled and laughed.   
"Well I guess this would have been easier to use, " She said as she took out a lighter. Jessie's smile faded as she saw what Monica was holding.  
"Damn you...." Monica rolled her eyes as Jessie ran to a log and sat on it to scour. Quatre laughed light heartedily. Jessie stopped scouring and yawned heavily, "I'm fucking tired, all this exercise is wiping me out! Where are we going to sleep?" Monica nodded at the good question and yawned herself. She turned to Heero for the answer.   
"Why the hell are you looking at me? I don't know where we're going to sleep!" Monica rolled her eyes again and answered, "Well that's good you can shoot and kill a damed man and yet you don't know where the fuck we're sleeping, tha'ts just great."   
"Maybe we should sleep up in the branches or something," he shrugged.  
"I CALL THE BIG TREE!" Monica started to crack up at the comment. Jessie smiled and laughed herself. Boys looked VERY* confused as the girls laughed at Jessie's strange sense of humor. They just decided to ignore that display of insanity and looked away.   
Heero scratched his chin and thought for a while. He came to a dead end of ideas for their night's shelter. He looked down at his outfit and took off his pull-over shirt. He layed it on the ground saying, "You guys can sleep here." Jessie looked at his "idea" and laughed.  
"We can't fit on that little dinky piece of linen cloth! Monica, you're on your own!" Jessie was about to dive on the shirt when Quatre unbottoned his. She stopped dead in her tracks when he looked at her and pointed to the shirt. She smiled like an idiot pushing Monica out of the way. She sat on the pull-over as Quatre sat on the damp dirt. She made a sad face and added, "You can sit with me. You don't have to sit on the cold, damp, dirt~y, disugsting, decreped, smelly, mushy, manure encrusted dirt. Join me will you?" Quatre smiled at the invitation and sat on the shirt with her. Heero looked the obvious couple and sat on his own shirt leaving Monica no room.   
"Thanks, real considerate. I'll be enjoying a cozy nap with the knats and maggots in the ground that seem to be hungry for human flesh. Thanks alot! What a way to treat a girl!" Monica stomped on her feet and began heading in a random direction.   
Jessie smiled and sang, "WHERE DO YOU GO MY LOVELY!" She was closing her eyes as she sang it and out of subspace a voice echoed.  
"WHERE DO YOU GO!! Ohh~ Ohh~ Ohh~ Ohh~!" Jessie shot open her eyes in surprise and left her mouth agape. Quatre clapped vigorously at her singing.   
"What the fuck was that? Trying to piss God off?" Jessie got up and pointed an accusing finger at Heero and said, "You know what buddy?! FUCK YOU! You better find Monica since you chased her off and I'm NOT* afraid.....of....the.........cold, moonless, scary looking night."  
Heero made a funny face and answered, "What the hell are you talking about? It's a full moon and it's the middle of summer!" Jessie lifted her finger to start a come back when she realized that she couldn't. She stood in silence for a long period of time. "Just SHUT UP!" She shoved him and made him start on his merry way.   
He began tracking through the thickly wooded forest and going through bushes. He was passing the distant sounds of rushing water and a loud sigh. He turned around and quietly crept to the source. Monica was sitting there breaking twigs in half by the water's edge. She sat herself on a huge rock and spoke softly to herself, "You'd think the guy would have the slightest clue and decide one day, GEE I ACT LIKE AN ASSHOLE. MAYBE THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO DIE SINGLE AND NOT REALIZE THAT, I like him!" She crossed her arms and put her head on them. "Shit, looking at all this water makes me wanna pee."   
"So you like me huh?'  
"Oh shit, that is pretty bad. Please tell me that your Jessie with a man's voice." She turned around and almost had a hemerage.  
"I was talking about ...um...QUATRE!" Monica said twidling her fingers.  
"Oh, well you do realize your chances are slim with him right? He likes Jessie."  
"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING GUY! ALWAYS NAY SAYING!" Monica screamed as she got up and spun in circles. Then out of nowhere, she tripped and fell in the water. Then as Heero began to go to the water's edge she heard Jessie screaming, "I HAVE FOUND WATER! I AM WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR! Monica Heero...I AM THE HERO!...Italian would be nice! HEHEHEHE!" Jessie came skipping through the bushes with Quatre right behind her. Jessie began, "A tid bit chilly, but, I'll go swimming for one final hurrah right?" *dead silence* She began to splash water and swim in the merky water. Then a question popped in her head. "Hey....do you two happen to have a cell phone, ya know, caz your rich and stuff and rich people carry that around?" Heero and Quatre both reached into their pocket and pulled new phones. "YOU DUMASSES! You had a fucking phone the whole God-damned time and you didn't say anything! You could have called 911 on those bastards! Then what the hell are we doing out here?! When you can get us to a five star hotel!"  
"I thought you wanted to stay in the woods." Quatre answered.  
"I thought we were stranded! God I'm not that much of an idiot!" Jessie fired back. Monica nodded in agreement. She murmured, "Dumbasses...."  
"Hello, yea is this Motel 6? Where's your closest location to..." He remembered the road sign, "Route 66? Uh-huh...yea...make a reservation for 4 please, seperate rooms if you can. What? WHy? What do you have left? That's it? Where's the next hotel we can get to? NONE?! You're dead when I get there. Alright, we're goin to Motel 6."  
"MOTEL 6?! Get the fuck out of here Motel 6! Motel 6..haha....blow it out your ass Motel 6! HA~!" Jessie said flaring her arms out above her.  
"Are you joking? Do you know what people do there?" Monica shouted. Heero shrugged and began heading back. She sighed in exhasperation. Jessie put her hands in her pocket and said, "Ho-Hum." and began tracking along Quatre's side behind Monica.   
They got to the road and Heero pulled the head driver out of the car and buried him with the other killed. He then rewired Quatre's car to get the engine started. He got it reved as the others jumped in. He began speeding at ludacris speed towards the motel. By this time Jessie's complaints had died down to a mere mumble. 


	6. Of Raging Hormones, 2 Beds and Breakfast

A/N: Hey there faithful fans....how are YEE? Well Jessie and I are having alot of fun writing these chapters and thank you so much for reading and reviewing....oh and we must remind you that we* are in the story...so please...try to diss the characters....it's about what we would really do....NO JOKE...so it kinda hurts when you say stuff....well toodles...have fun reading.  
  
  
  
Just Visiting  
  
  
"Well! There are two beds...and four people...that makes...hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe an awkward situation at hand. HAHA!" Jessie exclaimed pointing out the obvious.  
"Thank you Captain NO-Duh~ you kind of stated the facts that are um...unreasonably obvious!" Monica shouted crossing her arms. Jessie just rolled her eyes and waved her hand at her. Monica continued, "So I'm guessing...two girls to a bed and two guys to a bed,"  
"I OBJECT! This goes against my friendship with Monica....I will not cross the sexual boundaries...because you two want to be gay." Jessie said shaking her fingers in the air.   
"I hate to say this but I agree with the retard. I mean Quatre your a good friend but not that good." Heero said quietly. Jessie's eyes lit up at this comment.  
"I"M GOOD FRIENDS WITH HIM! YEY forrrrrrr me! HeHeHeHe!" Jessie said clapping. Quatre's face became pale with worry as he thought of laying in bed with either of the girls. Quatre took a good look at Jessie and sighed...saying inwardly, ' I can't let her know I like her. I don't think she'll consent to us sleeping in the same bed when we're not even married.' Quatre blushed at the thought as she began to settle in the covers eyeing him seductively. Monica made a funny face.   
"I'll...take MONICA!" Quatre said breaking out in a sweat. Jessie's face became flushed with anger as she felt fumes blow out her head. She gave a nasty death glare to Monica.  
"Da~mn you could have beat Heero. You were up there!" Monica said jokingly. Jessie broke into laughter.  
"HEHEHEHE! I"LL KILL YOU! Quatre yoooooooouuuuuuu~ BASTARD!"Jessie shouted rotating her head here and there for about 20 minutes.   
"Ok....? Well I guess I'll take Jessie...even though she seems she has lost her mind and apparently having a sesure at this very moment." Heero took his shoes off and pulled the covers out of the corners of the bed as he sat on the dry cleaned sheets.  
"Um...since when was this decided?!" Monica shouted.  
"YEA!" came the response of the oh so loveable retard.  
"Well Quatre decided who his partner would be so I guess I should comply to that right?" Heero said looking down at his feet.  
"What?! So I'm leftovers?! A piece of....of...delicious crrr~umbcake?! Left in the sun to bake further? Out in the cold? A piece of delicious CRUMBCAKE?! Am I that shabby? I'm hurt" Jessie decided it would be dramatic to have a tear and so began to poke at her eye to irritate it. "Damn~ it...fucking tear won't come out...I mean..."  
"Whatever...Heero~ wants to stay with you so let the bastard have his damn crumbcake! I don't like crumbcake anyway! Fuck you asshole!" Monica said pulling the sheets over her head.   
"HOLD YOUR HORSES! You DON"T* like crumbcake? As in...I* your best friend...would symbolize this delectable delightful dessert or anytime food but that 's besides the point...you would turn me away?! For a custard pie? Wait...Quatre what is your favorite dessert? Crumbcake right?" she said glaring.   
"Um....well I prefer tea biscuits." Quatre said twiddling his thumbs.  
"Tea biscuits? You panzy! Now stop acting like a little queer and tell the truth!" Jessie said giggling.  
"That is the truth." Jessie was silenced by this.  
"Oh~well um...they're good too. *cough*FAGGOT*cough*" she said getting into the covers.   
Heero went towards the light and turned to Quatre for a final time. The silent glares they exchanged asked one question. 'Do you want to trade?' Heero gave a cold stare as Quatre turned his back to him and layed on the bed. Heero cracked his knuckles and shut the lights off.  
The girls slept closest to the nightstand that had a digital clock on top. They both tossed and turned until they both heard the even breathing of the guys.  
"Monica~" Jessie whispered.  
"What?"   
"Can you see me?" Jessie asked sitting up.  
"NO~"  
Jessie picked up the digital clock putting it over her head illuminating her excited face. "How about now?" Monica looked up and almost screamed in shock.  
"Yea now I can see you!" Monica said.  
"You know....Heero's kinda cold...I need a warm, gooey, soft body~ like...Quatre's per say." Monica almost burst into laughter at that.   
"Jessie I think you have an idea!" Monica said. She got up and Jessie did the same. They both shook hands and exchanged spots. As jessie climbed into bed with Quatre...she fell asleep immediately turning to the source of heat naturally out of instinct. Monica stared into the dark hotel room ceiling and soon shut her eyes weary of looking at nothing. She turned her head to Heero's neck and fell asleep. Heero turned his body to the heat source also as he snored on lightly.  
Morning was coming fast and it was already around 7:30 and sunlight beamed through the cheap ass hotel curtains. Jessie cringed at the illuminating window and burrowed deeper into the sheets and closer to Quatre as she flipped a pillow over her head. Monica seemed to react positively to the source of light and yawned as she began to wake. She stretched her arms smacking Heero in the face. Heero awoke abruptly screaming at the top his lungs as he did so.   
"HOLY SHIT! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Heero said jumping out of bed. Monica only yawned again rubbing her eye. Sensative to noise in the early morning Quatre woke up with a start seeing Heero screaming obsceneties at Monica. Jessie simply moved closer Quatre wrapping her arms around his frame. He looked down and screamed seeing Jessie in Monica's place.   
"What's going on here!?" Quatre said jumping off the bed to the corner of the room. Jessie just shrugged and went back to dreamland.  
"FUCK THIS! It's still before ten!" Jessie said grogily waving her middle finger in the air. Monica smiled at her best friend with sleep still in her eyes.  
"Heero shut the hell up and go back to bed. Quatre don't be scared if she bit you I'm sorry, I just can only hope she doesn't do it again." Monica said laying back down.  
"What happened though? I was with you and then Jessie's there!" Quatre said sitting back down on the bed completely frazzled.  
"Well we must have sleep walked and switched!" Monica said bullshitting. (hehe)  
"Some how I think that's a lie." Heero stated. Monica gasped deeply.  
"ME?! LIE?! NEVER! I am apauled by that statement. I object! I would never lie" Monica said sarcastically batting her lashes. Heero still didn't like the idea of sleeping with Monica.   
"Ugh,why is everyone still having a hootananny?! Just go back to fucking bed!" Monica said throwing her arms around.  
"Here, here! I agree!" Jessie said waving her sock in the air. She continued, "Heero if your not going to bed then go buy breakfast or something! You asshole!"  
"Um...ok? What do you guys all want?"  
"Well, I"ll start with 8 pancakes, 6 sausages, 2 corn muffins, a poppy seed bagel with lots of cream cheese, french toast and a cheese danish. OH ~ and a big hunk of crumbcake! It* is~ a breakfast food you know!" Heero's jaw dropped at her breakfast which seemed fit for a giant.  
"Is that all for you?" Heero asked almost afraid.  
"NO~ I was going to share!" Jessie said as she began to giggle. "Of course it's for me you asshole!" Heero took a few steps back in fear that she may as well consume him!  
"Well, if you will you can get me some juice and a lightly toasted everything bagel with a thin layer of butter. Make sure they don't burn the butter, I hate that." Quatre said fluffing his pillow.  
"Um...yea I'll have what he'll have!" Jessie said blushing. Heero looked at Monica expecting her wishes for her breakfast but instead found her sleeping. He rolled his eyes and crept up to the bed and screams in her ears, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Monica bounced up slamming her head into his nose. She held her head and felt drops of warm liquid leaking onto her hand. She was confused and looked down to see fresh blood on her knuckles.  
"Holy shit! Heero are you okay?" Monica asked guiltily. Heero glared at her while covering his nose. She walked him to the bathroom with her sleep completely gone.   
"Lean over the sink. I'll get some tissue and wash your hands" Monica said reaching over to the cupboard to pull a roll of tissue out. She rolled it into a small ball and stuffed it up his nostril. She wet a towel and began to wipe blood off his cheek as he tilted his head back.  
"I can do it myself." Heero stated flatly. She made an angry face and answered.  
"Don't tilt your head all the way, swallowing your own blood isn't good." Monica said wipping her hands. She stepped out of the bathroom searching through Jessie's jacket for any loose change. She then dug her hands into her pocket and found a ten dollar bill. "Hm...that makes 15. Good. That's enough!" Monica said marching into the bathroom. She found the remains of a bloody towel and then immediately heard a click. She turned to see that Heero had left. Monica pulled on her sweater and ran out the door.  
"So um...Quatre, I'm gonna take a shower " Jessie said stretching.  
"A SHOWER?! But you have nothing to change into! And I'm here, alone with you!" Quatre shouted.  
"Oh~ my little Quatre....I didn't ask for you to join* me..."  
"JOIN YOU!"  
Jessie made a face and continued, "Well, if you insist, well then I have no choice but to accept!" Quatre's face turned as red as a beaten ass cheek. Jessie simply shrugged at the thought and headed towards the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~  
Monica sped down the stairs to catch up with Heero. He was just walking out the door, when Monica shouted after him. He turned around and waited slightly annoyed.  
"Where do you think your going?!" Monica said shaking a finger.   
"Um...getting everyone breakfast?" Heero said fingering his keys.   
"Well...I'm coming with you!" Monica answered realizing she had no legitamite reason to go. She ran up to the slightly beaten up car as Heero unlocked the doors. She hopped in and strapped herself snuggly into the seat. Heero fixed the rearview mirror and reved the engine.  
"Ok, bigshot! Let's go~ we're not going to race we're just pickin up some muffins nothing fancy!" Heero shot a look at her and sped out of the parking lot causing Monica's head to jerk back. He smirked. Heero looked over to see Monica flustered from the sudden jerk.   
They drove a while and found a rundown gas station with a small convenience store attatched to it. Heero pulled in adding gas and getting out to buy muffins. Monica hopped out and found a rack of neatly wrapped muffins.  
"Hm..Odis Spunkmyer...."she made a face. "Sounds good. Hm...what flavors...since it's the morning something overly sugary sounds good. Jessie and I will take.....CHOCOLATE CHIP!!" She began to drool picking up two packages of muffins. "Actually I should get an extra one for Jessie."  
"Um...grab a banana nut for Quatre and um....a chocolate chip muffin for me." Monica smiled and grabbed two more. Just as she was about to walk away from the rack she turned around and grabbed an extra for herself as well. ( ^_^ V)  
Heero put a pack of mint gum on the counter along with the muffins that Monica brought, 2 cans of mountain dew for the girls, a vitamin water and a cup of hot coffee for him.  
"Hey um Heero? What's with the gum?" Monica asked.  
"Our breaths stink." Monica glared and blew her breath on his face.  
"EAT THAT ASSHOLE!" Heero rolled his eyes waving the air in front of his face away. He paid the man at the counter and left the store leaving money on the pump for the gas.  
  
~*~*~*~Back at the Hotel~*~*~*~  
  
"Quatre dear! Bring the towel will yah?!" Jessie said. She had slickly managed to empty all the the bathroom of all the towels and leave them outside the door. Quatre's faced burned a bright red as he inched towards the door. He picked up the biggest towel there and knocked on the door.  
"YES~?" Jessie said trying to act seductive. She opened the door just a crack and pulled him in by the collar.  
  
*Ahem*  
  
Monica had slid the card through the card slot. The door clicked open and she came to a surprise. As she entered the bathroom door flung open letting Quatre fall to the floor only in his boxers and Jessie on top with only her under garnments followed by a cloud of steam. Monica's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she blacked out. Heero had followed shortly after to find Monica's body halfway in the hallway of the hotel. He ran thinking someone had killed her. He looked in the room to see Jessie straddling Quatre's hips.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Heero said dropping the bag on the floor.  
"Leave the food and go" she said kissing Quatre.  
"Get some clothes on retard." Jessie stopped dead in her tracks and looked up very slowly. Her lip gloss smeared everywhere on her face.  
"SHADDUP!" She crawled over to him and took the bag slamming the door in the process. "Look Quatre hunny! We got our food! Oh~ chocolate chip muffins forrrrr me!" She handed him his vitamin water and banana nut knowing that it was the sissiest food in the bag.  
"Hey maybe we should let them in. We'll finish this when we get back to the house." Jessie raised and lowered her brows a few times.   
"If you insist" Jessie answered throwing on her clothes.  
She opened the door to see Heero still standing in the same exact spot with Monica foaming at the mouth on the ground. Heero looked down at Monica and shifted his hands under her back and sat her upright. He put her on his back and hauled her inside.  
"Um...so...LET'S EAT!" Jessie said. Monica's eyes shot open at this.  
"FOOD!" She ripped open a muffin eating it's contents. Heero handed her a moutain dew. Jessie took her share and sat in the corner to eat like a pig. She came back about...2.5 seconds later looking for left overs.  
"So uh~ Quatre since when you and Jessie hook up buddies?" Monica said raising an eyebrow. He choked on his muffin. Jessie gave him a hard slap on the back as she giggled.   
"Well...actually she just kind of dragged me into the bathr....OOM!" Jessie pulled him into her embrace squeezing him so tight his air supply cut off.   
"Oh dear you seemed to have lost your sanity. Have you taken your medicine." she giggled nervously looking at Monica and Heero who had doubtful looks.   
"Liar~ eh whatever...if I had a chance to do that...I would have taken it too. Jessie...I'm proud." Monica said shaking her hand.  
"Hey are you okay? I hope you didn't smash your head too hard." Quatre asked concerned.  
"Nope, the old noggin is fine." Monica said like a hick. "Sorry, just that you half naked was the last thing I expected. Hm...now that we've had our breakfast maybe we should take showers, chew some gum and go home."  
"Here, here the girl's a fucking hero! You guys really need to take one...caz I sense the smells of shi~t" Jessie said spinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey gang....It's Jessie and Monica here! Hehe well now that we're done writing this chapter I hope you enjoyed the chaos in this one. If you want to send us an email my email is pinxmochi@hotmail.com and Jessie's email is Gumiebearz819@aol.com. Send us alot of comments! Muah~ 


End file.
